This invention relates to waterfowl decoy apparatus which is for the purpose of attracting waterfowl to a particular location. The apparatus incorporates rotating wings and has particular application to installation at a water site. It can also be deployed at a land site. The principles of the invention can also be applied to apparatuses simulating other types of birds, such as replicas of owls employed to ward off pigeons or other pests.
The use of decoys to attract waterfowl is an ancient practice. Typically, prior art decoys float on the surface of a body of water. A relatively recent development in the art of waterfowl decoys has been to provide some means for moving all or part of the decoy, the objective being to provide a decoy which appears more natural to waterfowl such as ducks or geese.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,683 to Solomon, issued Sep. 22, 1998, discloses a battery-powered apparatus to provide movable wings and feet on waterfowl decoys. The decoy floats on the surface of the water and incorporates wings which move back and forth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,448, issued to Jackson Jan. 30, 1990, discloses a bird decoy, including a body and a flapping mechanism mounted therein moving a pair of wings which oscillate with respect to the body. The bird decoy is for positioning on the surface of a body of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,385, issued to Carranza Nov. 4, 1986, discloses a waterfowl decoy which incorporates a pair of rotatable wings slidably and rotatably received and secured on the axle of a bracket carried by the waterfowl decoy. The wings rotate when subjected to a breeze.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,722, to Berkley, issued Apr. 2, 1991, discloses a game bird decoy cut from flexible sheet plastic foam material and mounted on a pole to simulate the silhouette of a bird approaching landing on water or land.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,780, to Gazalski, issued Aug. 3, 1993, discloses a plastic-shelled game bird decoy operable through a cord, wire, rope, or the like, to cause wing flapping or flagging movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,764, to Peterson, issued Sep. 8, 1992, discloses a decoy with a pair of flexible wings which fluctuate in a flapping action in response to air flow over the wings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,466, to Davis, issued Jun. 10, 1997, discloses an animal decoy apparatus including radio-controlled upper appendages. In the case where the animal is a waterfowl, the appendages simulate wings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,619 to Stancil, issued Jan. 26, 1999, discloses an animated decoy wherein the appearance of symmetrical lateral movement, such as the flapping of a bird""s wings, is provided by a rotating vane which has a light side and dark side. The patent suggests possible use of a motor to rotate the vane.
The present invention relates to a waterfowl decoy apparatus incorporating a unique combination of structural elements which cooperate in a unique manner to provide a highly effective attractant to flying waterfowl, such as ducks or geese.
The apparatus provides for positioning of the decoy per se above the surface of a body of water so that damage to the decoy housing and mechanism employed therein is minimized. The animation of the decoy provides a display which attracts waterfowl to the location of the apparatus, the display being caused by a housing in the shape of a waterfowl and rotating wings just above the surface of the body of water where the apparatus is positioned. The apparatus is capable of being powered either by an electric motor or by the force of wind.
The apparatus may be readily broken down into individual structural components for shipping or storage purposes.
The waterfowl decoy apparatus of the present invention includes a decoy housing having the configuration of a waterfowl""s body and defining a housing interior.
Decoy wing members are rotatably connected to the decoy housing and extend outwardly from opposite sides of the decoy housing.
An electric motor is disposed within the housing interior along with a transmission means for operatively interconnecting the electric motor to the pair of decoy wing members.
Electric battery means are operatively associated with the electric motor to energize and cause operation of the electric motor. The transmission means, when operatively interconnecting the electric motor to the decoy wing members, causes rotation of the decoy wing members responsive to energizing and operation of the electric motor.
The waterfowl decoy apparatus also includes an elongated support stand connected to the decoy housing and extending downwardly therefrom. The elongated support stand has a lower distal end for positioning in the earth under a body of water to support the decoy housing above the surface of the body of water.
Other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.